OWN YOU IN THE POOL
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: this is a yaoi nagisa x haru. when haru and nagisa go for a morning swim love occurs rated m for a reason


Revive by blink love you body

Own you in the pool

**This is a Christmas gift for a friend of mine merry sexmas child! Nagisa x Haru. Dom! Nagisa x sub! Haru.**

The sun shone brightly as the swim club was cleaning the pool. A cool wind blew, shaking the leaves in the trees as chimes rang softly in the clear air. The only sounds that could be heard where the soft splashes of Haru in the pool, the cool water lapped gently at his slowly chilling flesh, eyes closed and head back Haru was one with the water. Peaceful that was all Haru ever felt in the water, like all the troubles and stress in the world was washed away the second his bare skin touched the water. Haru knew he could get in trouble for what he was doing but honestly with all the problems with Rin he needed this, to be completely naked and submerged in his sanctuary, detention would be worth it besides he had come early enough so he wouldn't get caught.

Nagisa stepped out of the showers in the locker room and grabbed a towel and his swim shorts and quickly slapped his way out of the room outside into the crisp morning air and made a bee line for the pool. The cool air hit his skin and ruffled his still damp hair, maroon eyes scanned the area before he took off in a dash at full speed for the pool. Water exploded in several directions as Nagisa's body hit the water, ripples spanned out across the water as he resurfaced for air. Haru swam over to see what had happened and was taken aback by Nagisa's presence and he immediately felt embarrassed.

"Nagisa what are you doing here? And are you naked?" Haru asked as soon as the boy turned around.

"I came to swim! And yes I am I like to swim naked you know that" he responded and looked over Haru a smirk on his face. "It seems you are too!" nagisa laughed and dove backwards and slipped under the cool blue surface and swam to the far edge.

Haru smirked slightly and went back to his swimming and relaxation unaware of the reddish eyes watching his every move.

As Haru splashed about Nagisa watched with a keen interest, to be honest he had always thought Haru was beautiful ever since they were young. Nagisa knew from early on that there would be no one he could love more than Haru. Nagisa also knew that he would never let anyone have Haru. We watched him swim and move in the way only he could he was graceful perfect and sexy as hell. Nagisa had to hand it to kou the girl could pick a hot guy out. He could almost imagine how he tasted, the way his muscles would jump at ever light touch and brush of skin. He could almost see the way the light would bounce off his skin as he sweated and panted under Nagisa as he made him feel a whole new level of euphoria and how he would shudder when he climaxed.

Yes Nagisa was one hundred percent in love it Haru. As he was lost in his fantasies Haru had slipped under the water similar thoughts of Nagisa. He had wanted Nagisa for a long time he wanted to be his property his play thing, sadly he was unsure if Nagisa would be willing the kid was spazzy but hard to pin down, no pun intended. We swam under the water for a while and couldn't help sneak glimpses of Nagisa's naked form under the water, curiously he noted the slighter boy becoming aroused and couldn't understand why so naturally he swam closer and popped up in front of the boy startling him from his fantasies.

"What are you thinking about Nagisa?" he asked coolly moving slightly closer watching for reactions.

"Oh u-u-um n-nothing I was just thinking of of…of MATH! Yes I was thinking about math!" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Does math give you a boner Nagi?" Haru chuckled darkly and pointed at said erected member.

"um well no I lied" he blushed knowing there was no way out of this now that he had been caught Haru was not stupid Nagisa knew he would figure it out quickly.

"Then what has?" he asked stepping closer their thighs just brushing Haru could feel himself grow hard just being this close to Nagisa.

"I could ask you the same thing" Nagisa smirked despite his blush seeing Haru was enjoying this as much as he was.

"My answer should be clear, you have caused me this problem. I'm not ashamed to admit that fact." Haru smirked simply.

Nagisa blushed bright red and swallowed thickly before he too smirked, good he wanted Haru to like him, he wanted to draw him in with his cute shouta act and then devour him the second he caved. He leaned in closer to Haru and blinked innocently at him.

"I-it was you Haru~ I'm sorry I lied" nagisa purred and his hand brushed Haru's pale thigh.

"Good was that so hard?" Haru smiled kindly

"No but this is" Nagisa gripped Haru firmly in his hand forcing him to step closer and bringing them chest to chest.

Haru let out a soft groan at the feeling of Nagisa's had on his dick, the cool water around them making an odd mix of hot and cold, he shuddered lightly wanting more. Nagisa smirked and slowly and teasingly pumped his hand drawing more delicious noise from the taller male.

"Back up a bit and sit on that ledge there Haru-kun" Nagisa purred in his ear.

Haru nodded and backed up to the ledge and his bum met cold concrete and he hissed making Nagisa chuckle darkly before he swam over slowly to where Haru now sat above him and fully exposed. Nagisa had a predatory smile as he stopped in front of him his big eyes taking in Haru and his naked glory.

"I'm going to make you feel so good" he purred

Nagisa's hand immediately returned to Haru's cock and began to stroke him firmly teasing the head with his thumb. Haru panted and his head dropped down so his chin touched his chest mouth slightly agape, his bangs fell in his face but the blonde could still see the wanton look on his flushed face. Smiling he took his length in his mouth and sucked gently a soft gasp escaped his lips. A hot tongue trailed the underside of his cock and lapped at the slit collecting the sweet and salty precum that welled up there. Inhaling deeply Nagisa took him all the way to his base and sucked hard causing Haru to throw his head back in abandon moaning loudly and lowly in his throat. Nagisa bobbed his head quickly and Haru's cries echoed in the cold air. Nagisa swallowed around him as Haru came with a wail and licked his lips pulling off him with a loud pop. Haru took a second to come down off his high and then locked eyes with Nagisa.

"Come here" Nagisa ordered gently and tugged Haru into the pool causing shocks to go through out his overly sensitive body.

Haru blindly followed him and let him take control. The blonde gently carded his fingers through blackish blue hair and brought their mouths together in a sweet and gentle kiss. Lips danced gently as tiny nips were delivered to pale lips until Haru opened his mouth and let Nagisa invade mapping out the entire expanse of his moist cavern. Nagisa's other hand roamed his chest finding a nipple and tweaking it gently making Haru gasp into the kiss once the nub was fully erect he reached around and prodded gently at Haru's hole. Realizing what he needed to do Haru wrapped his legs around nagisa's waist the water helping Nagisa hold up Haru's weight. Nagisa smirked and bit down on Haru's pale collar bone as he thrusted into him without prepping him much more.

"Ugnh Nagisa-ah" he nearly screamed as Nagisa slammed into his prostate.

The blonde sucked at the dark haired boy's neck harshly claiming him as his and his only and moaned when he caught a glimpse of the erotic display before his eyes. Haru had his mouth a gape and panting hard his eyes nearly glazed over in ecstasy. He was beautiful and perfect in every way and he moaned growing closer to his orgasm. He pulled Haru down for one last kiss as he pumped him in time with his thrust and soon both were crying out in bliss as they came together. Both panted and hung on to the feeling for as long as possible. They shared a lazy sloppy kiss as Nagisa pulled out and floated there in each other's arms.

"I love you so much Haru-kun" nagisa blushed losing all his possessiveness and Haru smiled gently at him.

"I love you too always have. Love you more then I love to swim" he whispered and they kissed once more.

Meanwhile kou nearly blacked out from a nose bleed….best morning ever.


End file.
